Volver a verte
by Clato321
Summary: Es un one-shot de Nejiten. Tenten vuelve a la aldea de la hoja después de una larga misión. ¿Que pasara cuando se reencuentre con Neji? Contiene Lemmon.


Nunca pensé que regresar a Konoha fuera tan difícil. Apenas tengo dieciséis años. A los doce me enviaron a una misión secreta, misión de la cual me fue imposible regresar hasta ahora. Voy a medio camino y no falta mucho para llegar. Hay algo en especial que no deja mi mente tranquila, el simple y sencillo hecho de que volveré a ver a mi equipo, estoy feliz por ver a Lee y Guy Sensei pero… ¿Neji? Neji ha sido mi "Crush" o amor platónico, como quieran llamarlo, de toda la vida… Sin duda será difícil volver a verlo de frente a frente.

Estoy ya a pasos de la entrada de Konoha, la aldea de la hoja. Los nervios me están matando, las rodillas me tiemblan igual que mis manos y me cuesta trabajo respirar. Pongo un pie dentro de la aldea, nada a cambiado, todo es exactamente igual a como lo recuerdo.

No creo que me reconozcan por mi aspecto, he cambiado bastante. Ya no llevo mi pelo en dos cebollitas, ahora lo llevo en una alta coleta que me llega a la mitad de la espalda. Mi cuerpo…Obviamente mi cuerpo ha cambiado, ahora no soy una niña, el ejercicio y entrenamiento ha hecho que mi cuerpo se convierta en el de toda una mujer. Mi vestimenta es una blusa pegada al cuerpo que hace completamente cómodo el movimiento por si alguien quiere atacarme para que no sea difícil moverme rápidamente y bloquearlo. Llevo un short y llega a medio muslo, también bastante cómodo. Por la única cosa que seria posible reconocerme es por el pergamino que llevo en la espalda.

Tomo aire y sigo adentrándome en Konoha, veo la florería de Ino y me pregunto ¿Sera bueno pasar o no? Inclino un poco mi cabeza para ver mas adentro y veo a la chica de ahora largo cabello rubio arreglando una que otra flor. Paso saliva y me decido a entrar.  
-**¿En que le puedo ayudar?-** Me pregunta con una sonrisa y yo sigo caminando hacia ella.  
-¿**Enserio no me reconoces o te estas haciendo? –** Le pregunto riendo un poco y ella me analiza detalladamente.  
-**¡Tiene que ser una broma!-** Se avienta a mis brazos y me abraza –**Tenten, te extrañamos tanto- ** Le devuelvo el abrazo y luego alguien toca en la puerta.  
-**¿Tenten?-** Me vuelvo y veo al chico de las cejas anchas, Lee. Abre los ojos como platos y luego me abraza junto con Ino, ambos diciéndome cuanto me han extrañado. Luego Lee dice algo que me llama la atención.  
-**Vamos, acompáñame. Tenemos que reunirnos con Neji-** Neji… Lo sigo y en el camino me va platicando todo lo que ha pasado en la aldea, desafortunadamente Sasuke no ha vuelto y siguen en una misión para rescatarlo, estoy empezando a perder esperanza en ese rescate.

Después de un agradable paseo llegamos a un claro, hay un rio enfrente y muchos arboles, sin duda un lugar hermoso. Lee señala a una figura, una figura humana. Neji.  
-**¡Neji! ¡Mira quien vino a verte!- ** Grita Lee y me empuja para enfrente luego me susurra al oído –**Te dejare sola con el y me hare cargo de que nadie los moleste-** No puedo evitar sonrojarme. Lee sabe perfectamente que Neji siempre ha sido mi "Crush".  
-**Hola Neji-** Tartamudeo un poco antes de poder decir la primera palabra. Neji no se ha vuelto hacia mí, ni siquiera responde a mi saludo.  
-**Tenten- ** Es lo único que dice y luego por fin se vuelve. Neji sigue siendo igual que antes, nada más que ahora es todo un hombre. Alto, musculoso, facciones definidas, esos ojos grises que me vuelven loca por así decirlo. Es hermoso. Camina hacia mí pero antes de eso me mira de arriba abajo y sonríe de lado.  
-**Te ves muy bien, estas muy cambiada-** Me toma de una mano y lo estira hacia arriba indicándome que de una vuelta. La cual doy. –**Que hermosa Tenten- **Noto el color rojizo en sus mejillas y al igual que el, sonrió de lado. –**Me da gusto que estés de regreso. Te extrañe demasiado- ** Se acerca hacia mi y me da un cálido abrazo. Puedo sentir su respiración en mi cuello, cierro los ojos y lo disfruto, muerdo mi labio para no suspirar. El mueve sus manos acariciando mi espalda, haciendo que el abrazo se haga mucho más cálido que antes.

Se separa de mí y me da un beso en la mejilla. En el camino a este lugar, Lee me dijo que Neji nunca ha tenido una novia, bueno…Tuvo una pero ya no están juntos. Así que no tendría nada de malo si hoy pudiera llegar a pasar algo, que no lo creo. Uno de mi cabello se ha pasado a mi rostro, él lo toma entre sus dedos y lo pone detrás de mi oreja. Me ve con esos ojos grises que le otorgan un gran poder y que delata que es del clan Hyuuga, ojos los cuales no han cambiado su expresión desde que me vio llegar. Pone su mano detrás de mi nuca y me atrae hacia él. –**Posiblemente me lances un kunai después de hacer esto, pero vale la pena arriesgarse por algo que anhelas desde hace ya tiempo- ** Se inclina hacia mi y me da un beso en los labios, un beso tierno, mi primer beso. He visto en las novelas, películas y de mas que por lo general cuando alguien se esta besando la mujer enreda sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él, así que es exactamente lo que hago. Enredo mis brazos alrededor del cuello de Neji y el mueve sus manos a mi cintura poniéndome aun mas cerca.

Cada vez los besos se van haciendo más apasionados, de vez en cuando lo cortamos para poder respirar y seguir besándonos apasionadamente. Neji muerde mi labio inferior haciendo que abra la boca y deslizando su lengua dentro de ella. Abro mis ojos un poco, impresionada y sin saber que hacer. Supongo que ahora tengo que mover mi lengua junto con la de él, hacia que eso es lo que hago. Tímidamente deslizo la mía dentro de la suya y le devuelvo en beso apasionadamente. El muerde mi lengua suavemente y no puedo evitar gemir esta vez. Ese gemido hizo que las manos de Neji bajaran un poco mas, colocándose en mi espalda baja y descansa ahí por un tiempo hasta que ya no puede aguantar mas y bajándolas hasta descansarlas en mi trasero. No lo he quitado, Neji esta pidiendo aprobación para hacer todo esto, es un hombre que respeta y se perfectamente que si no quiero hacer esto y le digo el entenderá.

Empiezo a sentir algo duro tocando en mi cadera. Oh, creo que es lo que creo que es. ¿Acaso esta teniendo una erección? Lo mas seguro. Cada vez el bulto se va haciendo más grande, ligeramente pero puedo sentirlo. Involuntariamente quito una de las manos que tengo alrededor de su cuello y la bajo por todo su abdomen, sintiendo cada uno de sus músculos. Llega mi mano a su cadera y sin mas que pensar la pongo en la erección, haciendo que él se sobresalte un poco pero al fin y al cabo me da la aprobación y aprieto mi mano un poco haciendo que el gima delicadamente dentro del beso. El, al igual que yo, sin pensarlo sube su mano por toda mi cintura hasta toparse con mi pecho, pone su mano sobre este y lo aprieta. Me separo de él y gimo, el mueve sus manos hacia mi cuello y lo besa, mueve sus manos hacia mis muslos y me indica que salte y enrede mis manos alrededor de su cintura, lo hago y me pone contra uno de los grandes arboles. Hace que enrede mis piernas fuertemente para que el este mas cerca y así pueda sentir más su erección con mi parte intima, lo cual me hace gemir. –**Te amo- ** Susurra en mi oído y lo beso apasionadamente. Luego el tira de mi blusa pidiéndome permiso para removerla, yo pongo mis manos sobre las de él y la levanto para después tirarla a un lado nuestro. Corre sus manos hacia mi espalda y desabrocha el sujetador con una mano, dejándolo todavía en posición para que sea yo la que lo quite. Después de un rato de más besos quito el sujetador y mi pecho queda completamente desnudo. El besa mi cuello y luego mas abajo hasta llegar a mis senos. Con una mano agarra uno y con la otra me sostiene el peso. Mueve su boca hacia uno de mis pezones y lo toma entre sus dientes dando un pequeño mordisco y haciéndome gemir. Corro mis manos por su cabello poniéndolo mas cerca y su otra mano que estaba en mi seno baja a mi cadera, todos sabemos perfectamente lo que viene después. Neji mueve su mano llegando a mi parte intima y masajeando, lo cual hace que me sonroje y haga mi cabeza para atrás en excitación. Estoy completamente excitada y quiero más. –**Quiero todo, Neji- ** Sinceramente no creo que para él sea un gran sacrificio darme todo lo que necesito en este momento. Me pone en el piso de nuevo y quita su camisa revelando su muy bien marcando abdomen, luego mueve su mano hacia su cinturón y lo quita de un tirón. –**Pero primero… ¿Te importaría si te inclinas?- ** Se perfectamente lo que Neji quiere y yo siempre había querido intentarlo.

Me inclino en el piso así como él lo pidió y desabrocho sus pantalones haciéndolos caer, para después tirar del bóxer. Su miembro salta en mi cara, es bastante grande, la verdad. Presiento que dolerá. –**Bueno Neji, tengo que decirte dos cosas en este mismo momento. Es bastante grande- ** Le provoco una sonrisa picara y prosigo –**Es la primera vez que hago algo parecido así que posiblemente no sea la mejor- ** Luego Neji habla. –**Pues para serte sincero es la primera vez que alguien me hace algo como lo que tu harás así que no tengo idea de como será. Conociéndote y sabiendo que todo lo haces muy bien se la respuesta a mi pregunta- ** Eso significa que así como Neji será mi primera vez yo seré la de él. Interesante.

Lo tomo entre mis manos y abro la boca poniéndolo dentro de ella y haciendo que Neji suspire en placer. Cierro los ojos y prosigo, yendo de atrás para adelante y enredando mi lengua alrededor de su miembro. Él pone la mano en mi cabeza haciéndome ir un poco mas abajo que me resulta duro porque es bastante grande. Lo volteo a ver hacia arriba y el me devuelve la mirada, respirando rápidamente y haciendo que yo valla incluso mas rápido.

Después de un rato de seguir haciendo lo mismo y cosas más, el mismo Neji me retira y hace que me deshaga de mis pantalones y ropa interior. Me pone contra el árbol de nuevo, dando mi espalda hacia el haciendo que yo me apoye en el árbol. Luego me toma de las caderas y siento la punta de su miembro haciendo contacto con mi parte intima, luego me pregunta -**¿Lista?- ** He sufrido dolores peores en batallas en las que estuve apunto de morir, esto no debe de ser tan doloroso. –**Mas que nunca- **Respondo y luego el entra en mi y me retracto de todo lo que dije. Si es doloroso, muchísimo. Trato de no gritar, bajo mi cabeza y me olvido del dolor. Neji espera un rato hasta que yo me acostumbre a la sensación de tenerlo dentro de mí. Luego de un rato se da cuenta de que el dolor ha desaparecido y empieza a moverse de atrás para adelante, lentamente todavía cuidando de mí.

Se inclina y da besos en mi espalda y tomando mis senos en sus manos y apretándolos para moverse mas rápido y haciéndome gemir un poco mas alto que previamente. La sensación de tenerlo dentro de mi es completamente placentera, somos uno. Se mueve incluso mas rápido y esta vez los dos gemimos, el mucho mas bajo que yo pero como quiera lo puedo escuchar. –**Neji…**-Empiezo a gemir su nombre y el, el mio. –**Tenten-** Como quisiera que este momento nunca acabara, nunca.

Va mas rápido, agarra mis pezones con sus manos y los aprieta, haciéndole gemir de nuevo. Casi creo es posible escuchar los gritos de victoria en Neji por toda la clase de sonidos que he hecho.

Nos quedamos así por más tiempo y luego de un rato Neji gime incluso más fuerte, luego sale de dentro de mí. –**Tenten, me voy a venir- **No tengo idea de por que me incline en el piso y empezó a succionar en el como anteriormente. Le arranco varios suspiros y gemidos y luego me voy hasta adentro, todo lo que puedo y haciendo que él se venga de golpe sintiendo ese liquido tibio en mi garganta. Me toma de la cabeza y me pone mas adentro y sigue viniéndose. Luego me deja ir y me trago todo. –**Perdón-** Se sonroja y yo rio, me levanto y lo beso en los labios, el me devuelve el beso y luego me levanta y corre hacia el rio. – ¡**Ni se te ocurra, Neji Hyuuga!-** Grito pero es demasiado tarde porque los dos ya estamos dentro del rio, el me esta abrazando y yo tengo mi cabeza contra su pecho.

Estoy completamente segura de que las cosas en Konoha no serán iguales, al contrario, serán mucho mejores.

* * *

Pues este fic, como dije en la descripción, es solamente un One-Shot, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Porfavor dejenme reviews para saber si seria buena idea seguir escribiendo o no. Muchas gracias por leer, un beso. Los amo


End file.
